Wet wipes are well known commercial consumer products which are available in many forms. Perhaps the most common form is a stack of individual folded sheets packaged in a plastic container for use as baby wipes. The individual sheets are predominantly made from airlaid cellulosic fibers and are saturated with a suitable wiping solution. Unfortunately, the amount of solution varies from sheet to sheet, gradually increasing from the top of the stack to the bottom, particularly after the container has been opened and the upper sheets have partially dried. In addition, since the solution tends to migrate toward the bottom due to gravity, there often is a pool of liquid in the bottom of the container. This, of course, is wasted solution.
Therefore there is a need for a product that provides a stack of wipes having uniform moisture throughout the stack.